


chookas

by sharkplant



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, cassidy just wants to love, its sunday so jesse just wants to do his damn job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkplant/pseuds/sharkplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(noun) Australian Slang<br/><i> a term passed around pre-show in Australian performing arts circles, meaning "good luck"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	chookas

**Author's Note:**

> the writing for this had begun before Jesse started being all Almight nd Righeous (TM) in the show soooooooo take his charactersation with a grain of salt maybe. cassidy on the other hand is a damn affectionate sap if you disagree, okie dokie sure you do you, but know i will fight you :)

Jesse Custer had turned him into something awful. Cassidy internally scolded himself, nuzzling and kissing the length and breadth of the smooth, Texas golden skin of the man’s chest and stomach, savouring the warmth he radiated, feeling every bump and groove of the man’s sides under his old hands, and padre’s own carding gently through his hair. His undead heart was fit to burst. When had he become such a heinous sap?

Not like it was hard for Cass to have ever caught feelings, but getting infected by a strain that dug deeper than ‘I want t’ shag the pants of ya’ was rare enough.

And wasn't as if he guarded himself against the little nigglings in his chest either, even though it was highly recommended in the immortal circles he entertained, _10/10 would avoid feelings again,_ but this time it did come as something of a surprise. Most certainly because they had incubated so quickly, leaving Cass to smoulder with a fever like nothing he'd felt in a long time. And Almighty help the bastard, he was hooked: Cassidy would sooner let himself go up in flames by the rays of an uncaring lone-star sun before willingly leaving this man and his bed.

‘Your face tickles, Cass,’ Jesse mumbled, eyes half open, in some vain attempt to continue sleeping. In response, Cassidy just turned his head to one side and rubbed the stubble over Jesse’s belly button. Respite be damned, Cassidy was feeling affectionate.

Jesse laughed softly, like he didn't want to share the sound. The hand in Cass’ hair tightened, tugging up gently. ‘Quit it. Don't make me use The Voice.’

The Voice, that spoke Commands with a capital ‘C’ always ran a shiver down Cassidy’s spine. Authority and confidence from the mild-mannered man who meekly requested no one touch the church sign no more please and thank you was fascinating to watch; to observe the near constant internal struggle between holiness and hedonism, Cassidy felt honoured at the privilege.

Not to mention being told what to do by one Jesse Custer was kinda hot; the only semi-authority figure he was willing to bend over backwards for as far as he could. Mostly because he was being compelled to do so, but he would be content to do so without being asked.

Cass righted his head, gently scratching his chin against Jesse's sternum. ‘This hardly feels like a serious enough situation t’ use The Voice, Jess. Not even for the benefit of the church.’

‘Wasn't aware I’d made you my ability consultant. Cass stop!’ Jesse shoved at his shoulder half-hearted. Cass stopped but didn't move.

‘Alright, alright. No fun you are.’ He poked Jesse either side of his waist to a jolt and an undignified sound. Jesse glared at him but it was daggerless. Cassidy considered his previous statement before adding a modifier: ‘Sometimes.’ He kissed where his chin had been. It soon turned into a very loud raspberry.

Jesse laughed and had to restrain his smile. ‘How old are you again?’

Cassidy feigned offense. ‘’S rude to ask a lady her age.’

Jesse snorted. ‘You ain't no lady.’

‘Better to act yer shoe size I t’ink.’ Cassidy kissed the skin once more before resting profile on Jesse’s stomach, pushing his hands under Jesse’s back, wrapping them around him and squeezing.

‘You alright there?’

‘Perfectly content, thank ya.’ Cassidy snuggled and squeezed. ‘Yer quite warm, ya know. ‘S nice.’ He puckered enough to be able to kiss the closest patch of skin without moving.

Cassidy tangled their legs together because for some reason they weren't already and that was a Problem. He wanted so desperately to be wrapped up, in, and around this man, angry for a second that skin to skin was as much as was physically allowable. Damn physics. He shuffled down Jesse’s body a little awkwardly, turning his frustration into a fresh hickey on the preacher’s hip.

Jesse groaned and shifted his hips. ‘Cass please.’

‘Please what? Stop? Keep going? Make you breakfast? Communicate, padre.’ He traced the outline of the newly made mark with his tongue. ‘Vampire I may be, psychic ‘m not.’

That being said, he didn't need to know where most of Jesse’s blood was pooling instinctively when he had first-hand experience of the thing pressed against his dead chest. God bless morning wood.

Cass nipped at Jesse’s hip. Not hard enough to break skin, just enough to kick up his heart rate.

‘You're twitching, Padre,’ Cassidy remarked.

‘I wonder why.’ Jesse rubbed a hand through his hair and the sleep from his eyes. ‘Cass, get off.’ Jesse attempted to sit but was foiled by the vampire insisting on cuddling him.

Cassidy hid his smirk with a kiss. ‘That was the plan.’ He licked along the waistband of Jesse’s shorts, then blowing cool air at the sliver of wet skin.

‘No I mean up, off. It's Sunday, remember.’

Cass extracted a hand to push Jesse back down. ‘I am well aware, Padre. I was merely considerin’ offerin’ ya a good luck blow job.’ he smiled sweet as he could muster.

Jesse seemed skeptical. ‘Good luck? For what?’

‘Spreading the gospel t’ the masses. Kinda like a performance, right?’

Preacher rolled his eyes. ‘If that's what you think, couldn't you just tell me to break a leg or something?’

‘I could. I will. After.’ Cassidy hooked his fingers under the waistband. ‘May I?’

Jesse’s cock jumped again, his head dropping back against his pillow, taking a deep breath through his nose. ‘Like I could stop you.’

Cass looked up, mid-lick along the decent bulge in the preacher’s shorts, eyebrow quirked. ‘Of course you could. Ya make me _fly,_  Padre.’

Jesse laughed. ‘Maybe I don't want to stop you.’

Cass offered a lopsided grin before mouthing at Jesse’s still frustratingly covered cock. Then again the whine that comes out of Jesse’s mouth almost made it worth it.

But Cassidy had always been a man of one-upmanship, even if he was attempting to do better than himself. He kissed the tenting and then available skin around his hips. He pinged the waistband. ‘’Bout time these came off yeah?’

Cass had to sit up to get the shorts further than Jesse’s thighs which was notably annoying, but it did mean he could have the man nude before him. He pulled up Jesse’s legs into a bend from the knee, kissing down both his thighs, delaying the main even for just a moment like he would with a girl, but the shaky breathing above was distinctly male and Cassidy was glad it was just a little something that worked on everyone.

There was a hand in his hair as he licked up a long stripe from balls to crown; not a commanding or even guiding hand, just one going along for the ride.

Jesse’s half heard groan went straight to the rolling soup of want and need in Cassidy’s gut. He considered wrapping a hand around himself for a second as he kissed, open mouthed, down the shaft and back up again. He decided against it as he kitten-licked the head, pushing into the slit and doing everything but actually sucking. He held down the preacher’s hips with both hands, fingers digging in a little; as much fun as it was having his throat fucked, what with breathing not being necessary and all, this wasn't the easiest angle to go at it from.

‘Cass please, God, quit teasing and blow me already.’ Jesse was open mouthed and breathless, face and chest flushed: no place nor shape to be making demands.

Cassidy looked up. ‘What, like this?’ He puckered up and blew cool air along his length. In turn, he received a sharp tug at his hair. ‘Organise a safeword first, ow.’ Cass brought a hand up to check his head.

‘P _lease,_ Cass, quit messin’ around.’

Cassidy experienced something of a dissonance between his dead heart melting a little and his cock throbbing, both reactions based on the sight of his own disheveled Padre.

He took the hand out of his hair, linked it with his own and kissed each of Jesse’s knuckles, and after a moment of rearranging their hands, Jesse’s palm.

Jesse smiled. ‘You goin’ soft on me?’

Cassidy smiled back, but cocked an eyebrow, bringing their linked hands to his pants, and grinding against Jesse’s palm, and he revelled for a second,eyes closing, honestly struggling not to make any sounds he'd regret. ‘T’at feel soft to you?’

‘No, it does not.’ It honestly pained Cassidy to pull the preacher’s hand away when it started to grope of its own volition. ‘Hey, what's the deal?’

Cass settled back down, replacing Jesse’s hand in his hair and kissed the gap between hip and thigh. ‘Not done with you yet.’ Every word veering his kisses closer to where Cassidy wanted to place them.

Jesse sighed. ‘I thought I said quit teasin.’

‘You did,’ Cass confirmed with a lingering kiss to the crown. He moved down. ‘Oh but dear Padre, you ain’ seen nothin’ yet.’ He winked and dragged his lips over Jesse’s balls.

The sound Jesse made was the best Cassidy had ever heard out of him. But the given the way Jesse burned and looked away, he likely didn't agree.

‘Make that noise again.’

Jesse just stubbornly shook his head.

Cassidy wouldn't forgive himself if he never heard it again, so just to be sure where it went up and where it went down and where it went shaky, he did it again, tracing in small circles.

It was louder and slightly different but he’d take it. ‘Better than crack, you are.’ The hand in his hair tightened a little and the free one was now holding a pillow over his face.

‘No. Stop t’at, t’at won't do,’ he said against the root of Jesse’s dick before worrying his tongue in the space underneath. ‘Pillow. Off-face or I stop.’

Jesse didn’t move so neither did Cass. The pillow stayed so Cass started to pull back, not far enough to lose any major points of contact but just enough to establish the lack of bluff.

The pillow is thrown the floor and Cassidy chuckled, nosing at the thatch of hair that had clearly been manscaped to a degree at some point but was now growing back unkempt. ‘Better.’

When he finally wrapped his lips around him, as much as he wanted to suck him off quickly and feed his impatience, as proof that it wasn't nearly as satisfying for either of them, he kept it slow, kept it languid just like the heavy morning heat starting to pick up.

Jesse’s moans were staccato through bite-closed lips, punctuated with little curses like ‘God’, ‘Fuck’, ‘Please’, and ‘Cass’.

Cass had to force himself not to smile, a difficult feat given there was a decently sized dick in his mouth. but he did anyways. He felt Jesse shudder more than the shallowing twitching thrusts he was slowly becoming accustomed to. Cassidy moved up enough to be able to fit every inch, opening his throat and swallowing. He flicked his eyes up to meet Jesse’s, the man likely gasping more out of pleasure than awe.

‘Jesus fuck, Cassidy.’ His brows knotted and sighed on the exhale.

Definitely pleasure.

Cassidy had only just sucked in his cheeks, moving over him maybe twice before there was a cut off shout of his last name, his hair hurt and there was come in his throat. Cass pushed everything left to the back of his tongue, swallowing to a strangled whine, and a hand attempting to pull him away. You are now leaving Orgasmville, welcome to Overstimulationtown. It was honestly physically painful not to become one of the locals. Cassidy pulled off with a lurid lick-POP! and a wink.

Ever the gentleman, he retrieved Jesse’s underwear from their discarded place on the end of the bed, put them on his Padre and tucked him back inside. He kissed the man's stomach again. ‘You may now tend to yer flock,’ he said, rolling to the side and stretching out.

Jesse didn't move, just idled in the patch of his own sweat and breathing shallow. ‘Holy shit.’ It was a quiet little expletive but Cassidy appreciated it all the same. He cuddled up a little, kissing Jesse’s shoulder.

‘No rush unless you want Miss Emily to find you fucked out in my arms. Dunno how'd she take t’at but my bet is on “not well”.’

Jesse closed his eyes and, for a second, Cassidy thought he was heading back on the train to Sleepytime Junction, but he just crainded his head a little to the side, expecting a kiss. Cassidy gave him one on the cheek with a great smacking sound. Jesse poured himself into his feet so he could get out of bed, even then he was on fawn’s legs.

‘You alright, Padre?’ Cass asked, naturally pleased as a pig in shite.

Jesse was stepping into his jeans. ‘At least call me Jesse? If you're gonna lead me down a path of sin, the least you could do is call me by my name.’ Without a shirt yet to tuck into them, his jeans were unbuttoned and un-zipped and Cassidy struggled to pick the state of undress Jesse wore best.

‘Whatever you say, Jess,’ but he wasn't really listening: watching Jesse Custer get dressed was maybe the worst part of the day, because how dare he look like that and then cover it with clothes. It was an offence surely. But then again, while Jesse was this town’s preacher, he was primarily _his_ Padre so he didn't mind the cruel decency Jesse was required to keep up for his personal benefit.

In a small part of his head, Cassidy was of half a mind to turn him. He could stay that gorgeous and sunny-bright forever. But the idea wouldn't likely go down well and Jesse was blessed to be a not-boring mortal. Of course there were the various curses of the condition. It was only fun sometimes, as he’d already said. The thought remained entirely his own.

Jesse was half finished buttoning his shirt when he reached for the sip of whiskey left in the bottle on his dresser. Cassidy pretended to be surprised.

‘Starting early, are we? At least have it in yer coffee like.’’

Jesse threw it down. ‘Makes the milk taste funny.’ Cassidy shrugged.

‘What's the theme for today, t’en?’

Jesse was looping his belt. ‘Thought I might pull out Leviticus.’

Cass opened one eye and chuckled. ‘Well don’t you have a sense of humour. We could definitely get stoned later, if you wanted. Only to be true to yer little book of course. T’ere an apple in the kitchen?’

Jesse smiled, checking through his coat pockets.

‘Yer fags are here,’ Cassidy reached over to the bedside, picking up a squished packet and shaking it, without looking. ‘Sorry, _cigarettes._ ’

Jesse came and took it, leaning down and kissing Cass on the cheek. ‘Chookas, dearest. I might be down later, who knows. An’ close the windows wouldja? T’at sun is gettin’ dangerously close t’ my side of the bed,’ Cassidy yawned and curled back into the pillow Jesse had been lying on, breathing deep.

Maybe he should have waited ‘til the man wasn't in the room but Jesse already knew he was fucking peculiar - _literally,_ he thought with a smirk- so what difference would it make.

Jesse drew the curtains, picking up his collar and leaving the room, not before he was out of earshot: ‘When did it become _your_ side. It’s _my_ bed…’

‘Was!’ Cass called after him, grinning to himself and snuggled into his first nap of the day. ‘'S mine now.’

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
